Chapter 4: Going to Church
Chapter 4: Going to Church is the fourth chapter of Dead Space 2. This chapter takes place in the Church of Unitology. Description Isaac manages to enter the church and Daina tells him that she's waiting in a safe room at the very top of the Church, so he must get to her if he plans on getting the cure for his dementia as well as her aid. Venturing through various rooms and subsections of the complex, Isaac gains insight to the exact nature and values that the religion has, as well as the amount of influence it has in the Sprawl. Entering the Crypt is the halfway mark between him and Daina's location. Summary After being ambushed by Tiedemann's gunship, Isaac escapes by entering the Church of Unitology. Isaac contacts Daina, questioning why he has to meet her in the Church due to his dislike of Unitologists. Daina proceeds to explain that EarthGov has no jurisdiction in the Church and also blames the death of her brother on Isaac, letting him know she's fed up with his constant questions and concerns. She then claims she is at the top of the Church in a safe room, waiting for Isaac's arrival. Isaac travels through hallways and corridors, making his way to a library-esque hallway littered with books and Necromorphs. Taking an elevator downwards he makes it to another hallway which connects to the Indoctrination section of the Church. There, Isaac must replace the power unit to the adjacent doorway leading out of the room. Upon completion, several Necromorphs will attack Isaac, and if misfired—can cause a vacuum effect on the glass window. Utilizing a maintenance corridor, Isaac manages to come to a small office where he is "attacked" with a needle by the Nicole hallucination screaming, "MAKE US WHOLE!"—whereas in reality it is Isaac who is trying to stab himself. Arriving at the Basilica, there Isaac attempts to exit through a door at the far end of the room, only to have the lock smashed in. After a frantic RIG call with Daina, she assures him that she can open the gates remotely, forcing Isaac to defend himself against a wave of Stalkers. Once Daina says she can't do anything from her end, Isaac hacks an elevator control panel and ascends toward the secondary exit. Daina directs Isaac to the Funery Wing of the Church, but before she can say anymore, EarthGov jams her signal. Out of the Basilica and into another hallway, he reaches the Funery Wing, filled with Swarmers and Zealot Slashers. Isaac then heads to the back of the room and encounters a Slasher feigning death. After, he rides the elevator down into the Crypt. Enemies In order of appearance: *Slashers *Stalkers *Infectors *Swarmers Trivia *Isaac encounters Stalkers and Zealot Slashers for the first time in this chapter. *The Church is the only place that the Zealot Slashers are encountered. *The Security Suit Schematic is found right after the door, a Stasis shot (to the left) has to be used to get by. *This is the first chapter where the Nicole Hallucination physically interacts with Isaac: she tries to stab him in the eye with a needle. **This is somehow foreshadowing of the NoonTech Diagnostic Machine. *Right after defeating the Stalkers and right before Daina loses your signal, you can make out her saying, "It's very important you not disturb—" This is a nod to the fact that she is a Unitologist and does not want you to disturb the frozen corpses at the bottom of the church. Gallery chapter4_1.jpg|Chapter 4 scheme Walkthrough Dead Space 2 - Chapter 4 Going to Church es:Capítulo 4 (Dead Space 2) ru:Глава 4: Отправляюсь в церковь 004